Olepelepe Moku
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: 'Olepelepe Moku is where the crazies go. When one goes missing, the team has to find him before he starts to kill again. Teen for future things
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, as you know I have entered my other Hawaii Five-O series. So I decided to start a new one after watching Shutter Island. The story is kind of based on Shutter Island.

**Please review!**

**I do not own Hawaii Five-O, I only own the people on Shutter Island, in this version and I also do not own Shutter Island.**

Steve McGarret stood on the edge of the rock cliff watching the white waves it away at the rocks below. He looked out to the ocean, which was a dark, dark blue. He thought about what had happened the date before:

_The governor strolled into their office or the cave as Danny called. Steve stood up from his desk and walked out to greet her, "Governor what brings you here?"_

_She looked at Steve, "There is an accident, well more like a missing person. Anyway you to go to _**_'_****_Olepelepe Moku."_**

**"_Why?" Steve asked._**

**"_Because, that is where the most psychopathic people are held. There are all types of them there. And the most dangerous one has escaped. We need your help. Here some case files that will help you understand more about case. There will be a ferry leaving in 15 minutes, get your team together." And with that the governor left._**

Danny walked in to next Steve. Then spoke, "What was that about?"

_Steve handed Danny a case file, "we have to go to please call shutter Island. It's where the loony bin is."_

"Boss, we have something!" Danny said, pulling Steve from his thoughts.

Steve turned around, "What?"

"Sassy. Anyway, you remember how last night we found out that there are 67 patients, not 66?" Danny said, Chin and Kono were standing next to him. Danny's hair was kind of pushed to the side. His shirt was dirty too.

"Keep talking."

"Yeah well we found out who the 67 patient is. He calls himself 'Jack the Ripper' after that nut job in 1888 who went around bashing people until their brains came out their nose in London. He did the same thing three years ago in New York. The reason NYPD caught he was because he left his fingerprint on the wall after her wrote his name in some poor woman's blood on the wall. Anyway, he and a few other patients are kept in that sack looking thing. Apparently, it is bigger then it looks," Danny explained.

"Well let's go!" Steve started off to the shack, which was about two miles away.

"McGarret, didn't you hear me? He bashed in woman's heads." Danny looked as his boss.

"Yes, prostitutes! The only woman here besides you is Kono, and I don't think she is a prostitute. Unless you are Danny."

"I am not a prostitute!" Danny protested.

"Then let's go!" Danny let out an annoyed sigh as the team started their hike to the shack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lots of viewers(:**

**Please review!**

"Why the hell did we have to pick the hottest day on this Godforsaken, stupid, idiotic hell-hole of an island!" Danny was starting to ramble.

"Because we need to. Now stop whining like a two year old!" Steve said, leading his team. The forest was dense and had lots of falling trees and boulders. Everything was covered in moss.

"I'm not a two year old!" Danny shot back.

"You whine less then Grace!" Chin said, stepping over a log that was eaten away by the elements and bugs.

"Matter of fact, she doesn't complain at all," Kono put in.

"Must get that from Rachel!" Steve said as he stopped. There in front of him was the shack. It was more of a one-story house, but people called it the shack. The windows had curtains that had turned yellow of time. Cobwebs were every-where.

"I hate spiders," Kono said as the team walked onto the porch.

"And where do you think you are going?" The head of security, Sergeant Dave Carter, called from his car. The Sergeant had almost no hair, was tall, but with a small beer gut. He had a bad attitude.

"We have to talk to number 67!" Steve turned around and called.

"Wasn't I clear when y'all first came? No one goes in!" The Sergeant called.

"This is important!" Danny said.

"I don't care if you think Mr. Barack Obama is in there himself! No one goes in!" Dave yelled back.

"Ass," Danny mumbled.

"Let's go back to the man part of the island!" Everyone slowly filed into the car. The ride back wasn't to long, but it was very bumpy. They pulled up to the doctor's house. "Everyone out! I don't want y'all anyone near that place! AGAIN!"

"Where is your southern hospitality?" Danny asked under his breath. They got out and the car drove away.

"I don't like him," Chin said.

"Me either," Kono agreed as the team started up the path to the doctor's house.

"Why hello!" Doctor Carl Foster said, opening the front door. Dr. Carl was a bald man, with a nicely trimmed beard. He was short and stocky, but very kind and had a British accent.

"Hello doctor," Steve greeted.

"David told me that you all were trying to get into the extreme house. Why?" The doctor asked as he stepped aside to let them in. His house was huge. In the grand foyer, the floors were made for a cream colored marble. There was a big old staircase with an oak railing leading to the second floor. The doctor led the team into his sitting area. Even though it was July, a small fire was going. There was a huge couch, with a coffee table in front of it. There was a big leather armchair facing the fire, with a glass of whiskey on the rocking sitting on a small table next to it. There were huge windows, letting in lots of daylight.

"We need to talk to prisoner 67," Chin said.

"Patient 67. I'm sorry that you cannot talk to him, he is off limits," The doctor said taking a sip of his whiskey, "Drinks anyone?"

"No thank you doctor," Steve shook his head. "Why is he off limits?"

"Because, he is a danger to everyone. He is sedated so the nurses can give him food and make sure he is in good health."

"Is there anyone else kept in there?" Kono asked.

"Yes, his name Harold Massey. He did what no sane man would do. That is all I can tell you." The doctor looked at his watch, "I must be going. Talk later over diner?"

"Sure," Steve said, starting to get annoyed. The doctor let the team standing in the sitting area.

"This place is getting fishy," Danny said.

"Are you saying that because we are on an island?" Chin asked.

"No. There is some big ass secret here, and we are going to dig it up," Danny looked around.

"Let's go do some digging then!" Kono said and the team left in search of someone who could answer their long list of questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Longer chapters, I just wanted to see if people liked it first…. **

**Review!**

**And I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or Shutter Island or any of the serial killers like Ed Gein. But I do own Bob Cooke and Isabelle Heart.**

"Quit fooling around! Steve we have to get to work!" Danny stood with his arm crossed across his chest, watching his boss play basketball with some of the guards who were off duty. "Steve! We have a missing psycho running around! I have a daughter back home and I would rather not be killed in my sleep!"

"Trust me," Steve said tossing the ball to one of the guards and walking toward Danny, "No one, would want to kill you. And stop sounding like my mom."

"One day, I am going to kill you," Danny said as the pair walked towards the 'dorm' where all the nurses and guards slept and ate.

"Then I will kill you after you kill me."

"That makes no sense."

Steve shrugged. "In my world it does."

Danny shook his head, "Of coarse it does. I never want to visit you're world. Who knows what goes on there. Bombs flying back and forth, heat seeking missiles blowing people up, people hanging each other of roofs. All the normal stuff."

"Yep." Steve chirped and smiled at Danny who rolled his eyes.

"I found something out," Kono said falling in step with the men. "When you start working here, you have to take an oath, that says you can not talk about the people here, known or not known to the public. That is why no one talks around here."

"Makes sense, I mean we had to break and enter to get the files on the people who are in hiding on this island," Steve said. They started to stroll through the gardens. One woman went absolutely psycho, yelling and screaming, the guards had to drag her away.

"I can not wait to get off this island," Danny said, "Do you think they perform exorcisms here?"

"Maybe, why?" Kono asked turning to Danny.

"Maybe we could get whatever demon lives inside of Steve out, so we stop nearly getting killed," Danny said.

"I am perfectly normal," Steve said.

"Oh boy, here we go," Kono mumbled to herself.

"You threw a bomb into someone's store!" Danny threw his hands in the air.

"That's because he wasn't talking!" Steve said obviously.

"You hung someone off a roof! And stuck someone in the middle of the ocean with a bunch of sharks!"

"They wouldn't talk! And you shouldn't be pointing fingers because you tied someone to a car," Steve said.

"You are impossible! You are not normal and you need your head scanned!" Danny said.

"I found something!" Chin called and jogged over to the group.

"What?" Steve asked.

"There are at least two guys in here that are really crazy," Chin said as they walked by a man, who was staring at them, he was short, very skinny with a long neck and a creepy looking face. He watched Kono even more, she stepped more towards Steve as they passed. "He is kind of like the guy Ed Gein, who skinned his victims and wanted a sex change and yeah. The guys name is Bob Cooke. He is in the World War II prison. He was been here the longest. Then there is a woman named Isabelle Heart."

"I remember her," Danny said, "She was a model in the 1990's. She was very young, like 15 or something when she started in 1995 or 6. She was rich, making lots of money. Then she fell of the Earth for about five years, and then came back, killing 15-year-old teenage moms. She killed like 30 moms and their kids. Police said that she got pregnant and then lost her child, and she blamed it on everyone else."

"Did you stalk her or something?" Steve asked.

"I studied the case," Danny sneered.

"Well I think we should go see Miss. Heart first because in her file it says that she isn't that nuts, and if Mr. Cooke enjoyed skinning women, and wanted to be one, that would be very awkward for me," Kono said.

"She has a point," Chin said.

"To Miss. Heart it is!" Steve said and they set off in search of her.

"Nice to meet you all. You can call my Izzy," Isabelle smiled at the team. Two big guards stood behind the team.

"Nice to meet you too Izzy," Steve said. "We have a few questions for you."

Izzy said on the edge of her bed, "Yes?"

"Could you tell us who Harold Massey is?" Danny asked.

Izzy tensed, "I wish I could."

"Listen, Izzy, we need to catch Mr. Massey, all the women in here are at risk," Kono explained.

Something inside Izzy snapped, "Are you a teen mom?"

"What?" Kono asked.

"DID YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER WHEN YOU WHERE A TEEN?" Izzy screamed. The guards jumped in.

"We are going to have to ask you to leave," One guard said, holding Izzy down and she started screaming yelling bloody murder. Then foam started to come out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her small body started to jump of the small white bed. Some nurses came running in. Then the noise, the screaming, the jumping of Izzy's small chest stopped. She was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know why Izzy died?" Steve asked looking at Doctor Carl.

"Yes," He sighed and took his glass off before continuing, "Someone was giving her drugs."

Steve nodded, "Do you know what drugs she was given?"

"Not yet, I'm sorry. I will tell you when I know," The Doctor said. Steve nodded and walked out.

"So?" Danny asked. He was standing outside the door.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Steve questioned the blonde.

"No!" Danny answered, to fast.

"Whatever. The doc doesn't know what type of drugs. I have a feeling she was given the drugs to shut her up."

"Me too. Didn't she have lunch before we talked to her?"

Steve looked at Danny, "Your right, she did."

"Maybe someone slipped something her food."

"No! Really? Thanks for clarifying!" Steve said sarcastically.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be mean about it."

"We need to find out what she ate that day."

"Ask her friends? I could get her stomach contents and ship it over to the lab." Steve looked at Danny and grinned. Danny looked at him. "What? Oh my God you have that face! You are planning something that could possibly kill me. Great. This is just peachy."

"Relax."

"Relax? I am not going to relax! Last time you had that face you blew up some guy's shop! Right before you hung a guy off the roof you had that face!"

"What's going on?" Kono asked, stopping the fight dead in it's tracks.

"Steve has that face. The one were he is about to do something that might kill us all!" Danny said throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh," Kono said looking at her boss, "Please don't blow this island onto another planet."

"Who said we were blowing anything up?" Steve asked.

"The look on your face says it all," Danny said.

That night is when it all went down. The team met up at the entrance to the morgue. Steve was dressed in all black.

"What the hell are we doing?" Danny asked.

"Shut up!" Steve said as he picked the lock. The lock clicked and the four snuck in.

"Boss are you sure this is going to work?" Chin asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Steve said. They went through every draw, looking for Izzy's body. They finally found her in the last draw. She hadn't even be opened up yet.

"I thought they said that she died from drugs?" Kono asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked looking at the pale body.

"She would have had signs that she was being slipped drugs. She looked like she died from something inside." Kono examined the body. Steve opened her mouth, she had no signs that she was foaming at the mouth.

"What is up with this place?" Danny said as he flipped the light switch on. The place was covered with blood. There were saws and knifes and blades of all shapes and sizes, all covered in dry, flaky, deep red, blood. "Did they have a mass murder her or something?"

Steve felt around on her body and lifted up the sheet. She had a small baby bump, "Guys; Izzy was pregnant."

"That is one reason to want to kill someone," Chin said.

Danny looked out the window, "Hide! Someone is coming!" Danny hit the lights and the team packed themselves into the nearest closet.

Dr. Carl and another man walked in. The man spoke in a deep, some what scary voice, "Do you think they are close?"

"No. They are very far away from solving this case," Doctor Carl said, opening the draw with Izzy's body in it.

"Who is the father?" The man asked.

"We must find out and have him killed."

"Are we going to cut him up?"

"Yes. And put him in the meat." Danny gagged. Kono was ready to puke and Chin swallowed nervously. But Steve didn't move.

"Ok. I will make note of that. Bob found out about what was going on."

The doctor turned and looked at the man, "What did you do to fix that?" The man looked at the tools like they were his children and gave an evil grin to the doctor. The doctor smiled back, "Good. I talked to her today." Carl and the man started to walk out through the doors.

"What did she say?"

"Kill them when they get to close. No matter what." Then the lights were switched off. And they team was frozen with fear, even Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! I am working this summer, and I had a chapter ready but it has gone missing!

"What are we going to do?" Kono asked as the team walked around the island.

"Get the hell off this island?" suggested Danny.

"No, we are staying and getting to the bottom of this!" said Steve, climbing a tree.

"Where are you going?" Chin asked.

"To do some investigating." Steve helped Kono and Chin up the tree, they stood about 100 feet away from the shack where the really crazy people were. "Are you coming?"

"No! We have to leave! I- Grace needs me!" Danny protested.

"I don't have anything back on the main land," Steve shrugged.

"What about Mary?" Kono asked.

"She is with our aunt," Steve said, looking down at Danny, literally.

"What about that girl you talk to all the time? The navy one?" Chin asked.

Steve pretended to look out into the ocean. Danny laughed, "You like her!"

Steve sent him the evil eye, "Its just sex."

Chin, Danny, and Kono all laughed. Kono smiled at her boss, "Just sex. Whatever you say boss."

"Just sex always ends with either dating, marriage, or a kid," Danny said.

"You must speak from experience," Steve said. Danny huffed and rolled his eyes as he started to climb the tree.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Came to me while I was watching the episode when the guy jumps out a window, with a cape…

"So they are planning to kill us?" Kono asked.

Danny looked around at his friends, "Yes! Steve we have to get out of here before someone tries to kill us!"

Steve sighed loudly, "But the Governor said-"

Danny threw his hands in the air. "Steve! Let me make it easier for you to understand…. We stay. We die."

"Well I don't like what is going on here under the radar!" said Steve, quite annoyed with Danny's tone.

"I'm with Danny on this one boss," Chin said.

Dave came walking in and the fighting stopped, "I was told to inform you that a patient has jumped out a window."

"What?" Danny asked.

"A patient has jumped out a window. Did I stutter?" Dave asked rudely and walked out. They followed him to the crime scene. A patient wearing half of a superman costume lay splattered on the sidewalk.

"Let me guess, he tried to fly?" Danny asked. The guy looked like road kill.

Doctor Carl appeared out of no-where, "Mr. Williams, that is not funny."

"What? He is wearing half a super man costume and is laying splattered on the side walk!" Danny said in defense.

"He did jump doctor," said the small fat bald corner. He was hunched over the victim. Kono watched a woman lurk in the shadows, and then walk away. She walked off to find her.

"Kono?" Steve called as Kono walked to where the woman walked into the forest.

The gang caught up with her. Chin looked at his cousin, "What did you see?"

Kono turned in circles, confused she said, "A woman, bit taller the Danny. She was standing off the side, watching the crime seen. She saw me spot her, and turned and walked off into the forest. I have no clue which way she went."

"Well," Steve said, looking at the dirt around them, "I don't see any footprints besides ours. No broken leaves or twigs, nothing. Are you sure you saw someone?"

"Yes! What do you think I'm crazy?" Kono snapped at Steve.

"No I'm just saying that maybe this island, crazy people thing is getting to you," Steve said defensively.

Steve walked in the cafeteria the next morning. He and a few workers were in there. A tall nurse walked in. She had blonde curly hair that hugged her face and bounce as she walked. Her white nurse's dress was much shorter then what the other nurses wore. She wore white heels that clicked as she walked. Steve watched as she walked across the room, and she turned and winked at him.

Danny entered and took one look at Steve, whose mouth was hanging open, and then Danny tried to figure out what he was looking at. He gave up and said, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"You don't see her?" Steve asked, and turned back to find the blonde, but she was gone.

"See who?" Danny asked.

Steve looked around for her, "No one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I'm back in school and this year my teachers are piling all of the homework on. The little banter between Steve and Danny comes from the season premier! I watched it and was rolling on the floor. I won't let any spoilers go though, so don't worry.**

**I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-O!**

"I don't get it!" Steve mumbled to himself, thinking about the cute nurse.

"Don't get what?" Chin asked as he sat across from his boss.

Steve ran his hands through his hair, "Where she went! I mean she was there and then Danny came in and she was gone!"

"Maybe she is a ghost," Chin suggested.

Steve rolled his eyes, "I don't believe in ghosts."

"Ok sure then that hot nurse is real! I mean think about it, Kono thought she saw a woman run into the forest, but when she chased after her, the lady was gone."

"So you're saying that we are going crazy?"

"No, I'm saying that maybe this place is haunted. Who knows what they do to these people! No one seemed to know about this place before we left. Who knows, maybe the government doesn't even know about this place."

"Point taken," Steve said.

"Guys!" Kono said as she and Danny came rushing into the room, "Izzy is still alive!"

"What?" Chin and Steve asked at the same time.

"Ok, so you know how we snuck into the morgue a couple of days ago?" Kono said.

"Yeah," Steve and Chin said at the same time.

"Well, she hadn't been cut open yet. And there aren't any death records or fresh graves. The guards must have given her a drug that slows the heart rate to seem as if the person is dead. We saw her headed to the shack!" Danny explained, Kono nodded.

"What was she doing there?" Steve asked to no one in particular.

"She was handcuffed," Kono stated.

"What if that's were they send the people who talk?" Chin suggested. Without saying a word, Steve stood up and walked out of the room.

"He had that look on his face again," Danny said, watching his boss walk out the door.

"What look?" Chin asked.

"The 'I'm about to do something that will most likely get us all killed' look," Danny said.

"Oh boy," Kono said as the door clicked shut behind Steve.

...

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Danny screamed at his boss. Danny rapped his hands around the cold metal bars and looked at Steve.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Steve asked from his place on the hard bed.

"I'M YELLING? YOU BROKE INTO THE FILES! KNOCKED OUT TWO GUARDS AND NEARLY KILLED THE HEAD DOCTOR! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Danny screamed louder.

Steve watched his co-worker, "You know, when he scream, the vein on the right side of your neck pops out?"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE IT EXPLODE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"Calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" Danny screamed again.

"Your turning red."

"AHHH!" Danny screamed as he threw his hands in the air.

Steve got up from the bed, "They will let me out, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about what they might do to the rest of us."

"What are they going to do?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Grumpy much?"

"I'M NOT GRUMPY!"

"The vein is sticking out again."

Danny's face went beat red; "I swear to God if I could get my hands around your throat, they would be cutting you open, not some other patient!"

"I can also see the steam coming from your ears."

Doctor Carl came walking up to the fighting co-workers. From the look on his face, things were not good. But both Danny and Steve knew that he was playing them. The doctor spoke, "I am very sorry but Kono has gotten suddenly ill."

"WHAT?" Steve said; if he could, he would have jumped through the bars.

"We are not sure what she has, but she is not doing very well," The doctor informed them. He unlocked Steve's jail cell and led the two to the hospital wing.

….

Kono was as pale as the sheets she was lying on. Chin sat in a seat next to her bed, holding her hand. Steve and Danny stopped at the door and watched the cousins. Kono looked up and gave the men a faint smile.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he walked into the room.

"She started throwing up and then passed out," Chin said, his cousin's eyes slowly shutting. Chin was tired and falling asleep himself. He stood.

Danny said, "You think she was poisoned?"

Chin shrugged, "If she is they aren't telling me anything." Chin left the room.

"We need to get out of here," Danny said once he was sure that Chin was far enough down the hallway so that he couldn't hear them talking.

"Kono can't go any where."

"If she gets any worse, we leave."

Steve stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Sounds like a plan."

"You finally agree with me on something."

Steve smiled, "Don't get use to it Danno. Go get some sleep. I will stay with Kono." Danny nodded and left the room. Steve sat in the chair Chin was once sitting in and took Kono's hand. "You have to prove them wrong Kono. You have to show them that we can fight back."

**Should I make Steve and Kono a couple? Or just leave it? Review please!**


End file.
